A Twist in Time
by Takiasmuses
Summary: Following: 'A New Beginning,' the fourth edition following a massive storyline I created on my original pen name: Takiasmuse. Misa finds herself trusted into a dangerous new reality and this time without the guidance of anyone including her husband. Rated M for dark themes/violence. [ Misa x L ] [ Misa x Light. ]
1. Return

Hello everyone, I've returned. Sort Of

My old username was: Takiasmuse. I suggest you look up that pen name before reading into this story. This is a continuation of a series. A 3 part series from, A Change of Pace, A Bittersweet Discovery, and finally a New Beginning.

I know some are going to ask me to go back and finish my stories from before, such as, 'A Different Path,' but I cannot. My computer was wiped of everything because of a really bad virus that held my computer hostage for money. Real Life Money. It put a strain on everything, and in the end of it I just didn't agree to those terms and it wiped everything clean. My email, my documents, pictures, and everything. I have noway to get back to where I was.

It was really hard for me to really write after that. I had chapters up and ready then bam – gone for good. I needless to say, tried again after a month later but came out with blanks and gave up. Right now I'm using a very crappy laptop which keys are jammed so I make lots of spelling errors because of my typing speed. Thus I have to go back read over and check everything. *Grumbles.* So you might see countless of mistakes. I'm sorry for that too.

So in case you didn't notice, my obsession with Misa x L never faded completely away apparently. It's been so long yet my brain wants to continue this story. It was supposed to be over but here is a new read, a new tale.

Hope you enjoy.

-Sorry for the disappearance.

Warning: This is the 4th series of my "storyline?" A Change of Pace is the first of the series, and this is following the events after the "final" or what I thought was the final, "A New Beginning."

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note, clearly. Lol

XXX

**A Twist in Time **

**Chapter One:** Return

It was going to be one of those days, she knew, as she took in her surroundings. Misa had expected to wake up next to her husband, yes her _husband, _whom had given her his full attention last night – a rare event considering he was quite busy lately. '_Yet this was his idea,' _she reminded herself musing on how he was probably glued to a computer screen monitoring the world's everyday activities.

Misa groaned. She wondered why she had agreed to come back to this place. The old headquarters for her husband's little task force escapade. This place, although completely safe now, still haunted her to some extent. After all she could sometimes hear Light as if he were still around. Thankfully he was not. That was all in the past now. She hoped that this building would have been too.

_'This is all his fault.' _Her mind grumbled.

Her husband had come up with an idea that did not match the brilliance of his mind. His voice echoing in the depths of her threshold. '_Let's go back and continue where we left off back then, this time no interruptions. No Light-kun, BB, whammies, just you and I.'_

_'What of Ryuzaki?' _

_'Linda will watch over him. You know she can be trusted.' _ Misa grimaced as L took her right hand in his.

_'Besides it's getting close to Valentines Day and you're always with Ryuzaki that a man could get jealous.' _Misa felt her mouth twitch into a laugh as L continued to massage her hand with his own. Every touch a delicate one, but his eyes read of a level of seriousness that she could not bear to handle.

_'He is your son.' _She reminded but she could hear him grumbling in response.

'_Even more of a threat.' _

It was then that Misa didn't know what to say, it probably didn't help that she was in a fit of giggles. L did not seem pleased, groaning how Misa could never understand the situation at hand, until that was she rested her freed left hand on his.

_'If it let's me see your romantic side, then let's do it.'_

XXX

"Let's do it." Misa mocked, realizing even as a married individual she was still waking up alone on Valentines Day no less. She doubted L had anything secretive planned, after all she should be used this by now. L was a busy man. Even on such an occasion. It was _almost_ like living with Light again.

Misa cursed when she compared the two. It really wasn't the same. At least L would rejoice when she appeared at the door side, compared to Light who completely ignored her ever step. Her every being. She was a tool to him. Her teeth were gritting at this point, and she managed to pull her naked form out of the sheets and head into the bathroom.

At this point she needed a shower, a cold one, anything to make her forget about Light.

She didn't need this on such an occasion.

XXX

This was just not her day. Misa swore upon stumbling out of the shower and discovering all her clothing was gone from the closet.

_'The nerve, what is he thinking?'_

L had never done such a terrible thing to her. He knew her clothing meant everything to her. Even at thirty, Misa still valued her appearance. She was still a well-known model with many fans, and to be able to keep up with the style still played a heavy role in their relationship. Misa's lips formed a line, wet towel hugging over her wondrous aspects as her mind clicked furiously.

He had done this to make sure she couldn't leave to her scheduled photo shoot in the morning.

At least this was the first reasoning that came up in her mind.

But if that was really the case, why was his clothing still here?

'_The bastard.' _ Her mind gritted out, _'He wants me to wear his clothing.'_ Her nose scrunched at the thought of her appearing in Lawliet's clothing of all things to her photo shoot._ 'Gross. His style is so boring. The photo shoot would be canceled by a fashion disaster!' _

"Whatever." Misa muttered, stripping one of the hangers of L's bland white shirts before tugging the towel off. It dropped to the carpet, wetting it's surface but Misa honestly couldn't care. Her mind boggling over how Lawliet still hadn't let go of trying to control her fashion craze. _'As if always trying to maintain peace wasn't enough.'_ "At least I make this look good unlike _some_ people." Hoping that if he installed cameras for his amusement that he would be frowning at that statement. With L, there was always camera's _everywhere._

Misa trotted over to his drawer expecting him to play nice, but alas even her undies were gone. Misa resisted the urge of wanting to take something and throw it across the room.

She would kill him.

He shouldn't doubt that just because of their relationship ties.

Even when she gave birth, Lawliet sat outside the delivery room probably twiddling his thumbs knowing Misa's eyes were blazing red. Ready to give him a heart attack for what he had done to her.

Was he trying to piss her off on purpose?

He was already digging his grave at this point. "I will not wear your boxers _**Ryuzaki**_." She gritted out knowing that when in close promixity, L didn't like that nickname anymore.

To L, it felt like she was calling him by their son's name. It irked him out to a certain degree.

"_Why you choose that name is still beyond me...I feel like you did it to make fun of me or to perhaps torture me?"_

"_Nonsense." Misa argued as she walked besides him trying to avoid the flashing cameras of her rabid fans. People still stalked her – wondering why she spent so much time with L so much when the two weren't **dating**. According to Lawliet's supposed terms anyways. **They were friends.** "I just wanted to thank you." She said loudly. "You saved my life on a numerous occasions. It's only proper that I name my son after you."_

_It was then like a bomb went off. _

_Lawliet stared daggers at her as the media went nuts trying to figure out who the father was. _

_Of course they never found out though._ Misa thought bitterly,_ the father was really hard at getting pinned with the title. Perhaps she really was getting back at him for the name thing at this point. She couldn't take the constant charade anyways. It was driving her nuts.  
_

When they got into their limo driven by none other then Roger, needless to say got the lecture of her lifetime. At least thinking back to the end of it she remembered one important request.

"_Please just call me Lawliet."_ He begged sounding extremely tired as he leaned back into his car seat. _"When were alone like this, just call me, Lawliet."_

"_You have my word Lawliet."_

XXX

Misa made her way down the halls feeling clothed, but also vulnerable. Although she was clothed, she was still naked. This wasn't who she was.

L Misa, or 'Amane Misa,' did not dress so blandish. She was even more pissed when she could not even find her blow dryer anywhere. He did not even leave her a hair thingy. A strikingly low blow as her hair now hung low down her shoulders, semi-wet,semi-dry. Her clothes dampening a tid-bit from the water droplets dangling from her hair.

Down below, she wore L's tacky jeans. They had stains of food, stains, she sworn she had gotten rid of when she threw out everything he had, to buy better ones. Clearly he had managed to hide some from her and replaced the new ones with the shit again. Misa grumbled picking up the pants for about the fifth time as they slid down her ity bity waist.

She would have let them fall and gave up on them all together but she was not wearing anything underneath.

For she had gone commando out of desperation and refused to let Lawliet enjoy such a view after taking away her one and only salvation.

Her high heel shoes.

_The bastard._

How dare he make her walk barefoot of all things. Who knows what icky things were sticking to the bottom of her foot as she made her way down the halls?

_'I'm going to kill him.'_ She thought, eyes glinting blood red.

When she reached the door to the main room, she was ready to explode, but when she touched the door she heard rumbling down the hall. Something or someone was making their way down the hallway too. Their movements sounding like a horse galloping and Misa found herself pulling away, and turning to hide behind something.

Misa didn't know why she was hiding behind a table of all things, it just felt like something deep inside her was warning her dreadfully. Something felt wrong.

No one should be here.

Lawliet would not lie to her about that.

She trusted him - he _knew _how she felt about this place.

Misa peered out weakily, and what she saw made her eyes widen.

The person now standing at the door, which she was about to open, was none other than...

Herself.

Misa almost felt herself questioning out loud but quickly shut her mouth knowing it had gotten her in trouble countless of times.

For all she knew this, 'Misa' could be an imposter, here to attack L, and kill her in the process.

It had happened before. She remembered.

It could be Suya Risa back from the dead to haunt her. After all, everything always came back to haunt her.

_'As if Light wasn't enough.'_

Yet this version of herself _was_ younger. Matching Misa's age around twenty-five which didn't make sense if that was the case. Lawliet would never fall pray under such a stupid move. Misa looked down at her fully blossomed body. '_How old do I look to people anyways?'_

When the other 'Misa' opened the door, she walked in triumphantly, anouncing very loudly, "Misa Misa told you all didn't Misa? Misa knew that she could pull this off. Now we know who Higuchi really is, and it's all thanks to Misa Misa."

Clapping soon followed, and Misa swore she heard Matsuda's voice congratulating this other Misa's success. Misa wasn't sure how to react to this. A part of her stiffened and the other part felt like she was about to have a heart attack especially when she heard Light's voice once again echo into her ears, alive, and well.

_'Hide!' _Her brain screamed, and Misa didn't take any chances to refuse that request. She darted back before her existence was discovered.

XXX

Misa silently closed the door behind her. Seeking shelter in her room. Or rather should she say Lawliet's room? The question hung over in a maddening way. This had to be a nightmare, but it wasn't. Misa knew she would have awoken just by the Light's voice sounding as deadpanning as ever. Bored with her existence, and extremely tired with her trivial pursuits. Misa wasn't sure what she was going to do.

"Was sex that good that Misa time traveled?" Misa questioned dryly. Oh how she wanted to laugh at the idea but the fact of the matter at hand was not pleasing at all. She had really gone back in time. In a time she didn't want to be.

_'This is all **his **__fault.' _She cursed once again wishing that her husband was back at her side - guiding her at what to do next. How she should be handling this new development.

Yet he could not.

He was not here.

'_Why?' _Misa questioned, but no answer would come.

She was alone in this.

And Light was still alive. What a dangerous position to be in. Especially if he discovered that she had betrayed him in anyway. He would kill her and end her existence.

There would be no future.

At least one with Lawliet and her being tied together. Misa slapped her hands over her eyes, as she leaned against the door inside their room.

She had to get out of here.

Undetected.

The cameras.

She had to shut them off.

She had to erase them ever seeing her like this.

They would question it, and Light would question the younger version of herself.

Corner her into a crying mess, and she would break like she always would.

Misa couldn't let that happen.

She must find a way to get to those cameras.

Then something hit her, something deep in her mind reminding her she wasn't alone in this.

Rem.

XXX

To Be Continued...


	2. The Twist

Yay Chapter 2! Hope you like it. =) Fast post cause I'm about to head out the door. haha

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

**Chapter 2: The Twist**

_'Rem?' _Misa called for what felt like the tenth time. Each request a bit more hesitant than the last.

It was odd to be so worried, but Misa really hadn't heard from Rem in years. Another individual in her life that had disappeared for quite some time without a trace.

Though was it really Rem to blame?

The last Misa heard of Rem was that Rem had ascended into a higher being. Apparently in training to become the new Shinigami Queen of Light.

To request that Rem would come to her aid while in the middle of that was well...

_Unlikely. _ Misa's mind whispered knowing well that Rem was bound by law to stay in the planes of Light. Traveling to another plane was forbidden and could ultimately result in death. Rem's courage to save Misa during her Trial of Near's death allowed her to trespass into the next plane, but to return, would it be even worth it?

Either way, the situation at hand was increasingly bothersome. Rem wasn't coming or choosing willingly to ignore her calls. Misa assumed the Shinigami in this world might have seen her name, her blood letters, and decided to avoid, but if that was the case, Misa would have at least sensed her presence. Yet Rem never came despite the multiple attempts Misa made to reach her previous guardian.

At one point Misa was so desperate that she figured if she got on her knees and prayed it might do something - but alas, Rem still hadn't been summoned at her side. It was strange, and frustrating. Misa had no choice but to plop back down at the edge of the bed, and try to figure out what in the world was happening.

_It doesn't make sense. _

Even the Rem in this world _should_ have essential ties to her. The blood name over her head didn't seem as a blockade to stop Rem to appear. Rem would have questioned it off the bat then ignore it. After all during this time Rem fervently plead with her to give up on Light. So wouldn't seeing L Misa make Rem in the least bit curious?

Misa scratched her head. "This doesn't make any sense." She repeated this time out loud.

Whatever the case it certainly gave her even more less options to choose from as she was running out of time. By now she should be in her room and Rem ought to be showing up at her side while Lawliet and Light should be making their way to go see her. Thus Misa accidentally kissing Lawliet and starting the whole romantic process once again. Misa felt her cheeks rise with heat at the reminder. She shook her head and tried to get serious. A concept she still struggled with constantly.

_'Two choices at hand_.' Misa recited. She could have the choice of going to meet herself and probably fading out into existence...

Misa wasn't a fool, she had seen her share of time travel movies and knew by now that talking with your past self always had repercussions.

Or she could simply speak to Lawliet and hope to gods above and below that he didn't incur a heart attack in the process. _'Light would love to see that.'_ Misa shook her head again. "It's not like it's anything new. He's lost his memory once before – what's informing him of the future going to do?"

_'Yet how are you going to do that?'_ Her mind mocked reminding her of one little detail she couldn't quite remember.

Misa cursed profusely. _**  
**_

Light and Lawliet were handcuffed together in this timeline.

Lawliet had his own accompanying audience and to tell him about the future in front of Light was like sticking a needle in her eye.

Not going to happen.

Misa's head dropped in despair.

"I guess I really am alone in this." Misa muttered sadly as she rubbed her left arm with her right. '_And Misa **really** hates being alone...'_

**XXX**

She honestly wanted to cry at this point. By now who knows where the task force members were? She could accidentally bump into anyone at this point. Misa still held her grounds in Lawliet's bedroom but she knew that the security room was on a different floor. The only way to avoid detection is going through the stairwell. Her eyes twitched at the idea.

Her pants would fall at every step. She would be a laughing stock if someone was watching before she managed to get there. But why was it such a big deal if they did?

This shouldn't bother her. She was a model, people were always watching.

Just most of the time, she wondered, how many of them were actually her husband on the other side?

Misa shivered, and decided not to peg her husband on something more dangerous than he really was. She hoped he hadn't been lying to her when he promised to not have spectators tagging alongside her for 'protection' purposes.

She could take care of herself.

Misa nodded now finding the courage to raise to her feet, patting her thighs, and brushing her loose hair strands behind her ears. This was her moment. Misa swallowed, making her way to towards the door, hand outstretched, shaking with all sorts of nerves as she managed to get a firm grasp on the door nob. With a heavy heart, and twenty something things buzzing through her brain, Misa made motion to turn the handle. One step to returning back home.

Yet that notion would have to wait because in a sense of irony as she twisted the knob, the door itself thrust towards her and smacked her dead in the face. Misa stumbled, seeing stars as she fell on the floor with a loud thud. Misa groaned, opening one eye and using her right hand to rub her now swollen redden face. Misa shook her head, opening both eyes to see what or whom she had collided into. Sure enough the person now hovering over her, brow arching in confusion, and lips formed into a deepened line was none other than L Lawliet.

'_Oh god.' _Misa's mind whispered, as Lawliet lifted his right thumb to his mouth and began chewing on it. Misa couldn't help but make a sheepish smile and mutter out a small, "Hello," hoping to break the ice.

The detective's brows continued to furrow, and finally after sucking in his breath, he spoke, "Who are _you _and why pray tell are you in _my_ room of all places?"

"_Misa_ can explain." She quickly responded, and then inwardly wanted to smack her head. She hoped he wouldn't have caught that.

"_Misa," _He breathed out in echo, causing the blonde to curse silently. Of course he would have heard her. Lawliet could always hear every little detail. That's why he was always so damn annoying. "As in _Amane Misa_?"

"**_No_**." Misa added defensively while crossing her arms over her chest in defiance. She was L Misa, not Amane Misa. She hadn't come to the past just to be called by her 'single' name again. As if hearing Miss Amane at work was enough of a daily insult to live by she certainly didn't need to be reliving the title here of all places. Misa shook her head and "eeped," slightly when she realized Lawliet was now in her personal space. A habit that still startled her till this day.

She imagined what it would be like if he had gotten on the floor during this moment, and crawled over her, noses almost touching, but Lawliet was never so open about that sort of thing. Lacking that romantic level. Instead the detective was just standing a few feet away from her, but slightly bent halfway down, meeting her at eye level.

"You're _beautiful." _He spoke again, almost with a hum ringing in his throat and it almost caused the air to be sucked out of her lungs. "I almost want to _eat_ you up."

'_So forward!' _Misa's mind squeed, making her hear skip more than usual. Yet she found it strange that he was bending closer almost, dipping into a kiss and Misa found herself backing away for some ungodly reason. "**_Uhm_**," Misa breathed out starting to sweat uncomfortably as Lawliet continued to keep moving back into her personal bubble.

_'Are you cheating on your husband if kiss his past self?' _Her mind whispered causing Misa to flush with embarrassment. "**_Personal-_**" Her words cut off at Lawliet reaching out with his left hand and gripped her face tightly. '_Ow,' _Misa thought, his actions nothing sort of romantic now.

Misa blinked, and allowed herself to focus on his face. His dark orbs cloudier than usual. It was beginning to freak her out the way he stared at her so blankly. It was like he was trying to burn a hole in her face with just his eyes.

It was then that Misa felt her heart stop for a moment as he pulled something from his pocket using his right freed hand. It's small handle made her brow at first raise, but as he flicked it, and a shimmering silver came into view, her blood drained.

A switch blade.

Why Lawliet was carrying one was alarming enough but something in the depths of her brain started to move like clockwork. A slow notion, she had never been good at figuring things out, but upon now seeing both Lawliet's hands she had come to the realization that he was not bound to Light.

Misa didn't make a move to question it however as the knife was getting a little too close her her liking. More sweat ran down her head as she felt a new sensation build up inside her.

Fear.

She licked her lips, and reminded herself there was nothing to fear. This was her husband the man who had saved her countless of times, and the man who fathered her child. He was nothing sort of the frightening, a harmless fly.

Yet he also had a knife pointed at her, and now held it at her neck. It's cold touch sending shivers down her spine.

_'Harmless fly.'_ Her brain mocked.

It was then as if she felt in a twitch in her head that she managed to zone out long enough to hear that he was mumbling.

"She looks like Misa but she's not. Is she a spy? A sister? _Unlikely_, I read all her files. Nothing mentions this. What should I do? This is obviously so sort of trick, a _trap, _to allude me from finding Kira. She is obviously not to be trusted. Sneaking around _my _room like some sort of _thief."_

"I was not _sneaking."_ Misa protested, causing Lawliet to be surprised as if he hadn't noticed she could hear his little monologue. The whole thing caused him to jerk back a little, the blade scratching against neck and cutting her. Misa winced causing Lawliet's eyes to widen and he released her, shoving her back like a doll he no longer wished to play with.

Her left hand immediately to her neck, and then she examined it in front of her eyes.

Blood.

Hers. "_You _cut me." She spoke in disbelief, her eyes widening too in her own displeasure.

"I cut a lot of people." He confessed plainly as if it was no big deal, and Misa's gaze shot up at him heightened alert. The hairs on the back of her neck standing at the statement.

"_What _do you mean by that?!" She cried out as she rose to her feet and practically bumped her forehead into his. "_Lawliet,_ you _don't_ hurt people!"

He froze, dropping his blade, as her words rang through his ears. Misa jumped back at this, then in realization immediately slapped her hands over her mouth.

She had called him by his name. It wasn't her fault though. His name sliding off her tongue was like verbatim at this point. She couldn't just have been expected to stop all the sudden with the time loop.

Besides her emotions got all mixed up and she couldn't hold it back anymore.

Lawliet wasn't acting like himself, and she wanted to jolt him out of it. Misa dropped her hands from her mouth, and gave a deep breath. "_Look_," Misa dragged out in a pressing whisper when she noticed he was still rooted in place, flabbergasted by how she knew his name. "I'm a _friend." _She emphasized, because in truth she was much more than that.

However Lawliet didn't react to that very well. His face immediately contorted into anger and before Misa could speak another word Lawliet had charged forward, reaching out with his right hand, grappling at her neck, and threw her on the bed with ease.

Misa became boggled, as Lawliet now sat on top of her, eyes blazing in a deep red. A red she had known well and it frightened her. His grip threatening to rip out all of her air as she sputtered. She had done the one thing that had gotten her in trouble. Misa had opened her mouth and she was about to do it again, ever ignoring the protests inside her head.

"You're not _Lawliet_."

As if to comply with her, and to give her an answer before smothering her into her death bed. He answered too.

"No, no _I'm_ **_not_**."

**XXX **

**TBC**

Sorry to leave it off here. My significant other hates my fanfiction thing. Another reason I had trouble coming back. He's trying to claim hes going to leave me here while he goes out for icecream and such, and it's making me all wishy washy inside. Today is his day off and he works a lot so he's kinda baggering me for writing when he wants to spend time. hehe

3rd chapter might be up when I have work off on Monday and or, while my boyfriend is going to be up north for his tournament thingy this weekend.

So see you then.

=)


End file.
